Hektor Servadac/I/23
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ XXIII. Traktujący o wypadku wielkiej wagi, który wywołuje wzruszenie w całej kolonii. Dnia 23. marca we trzy godziny po zachodzie słońca, księżyc ukazał się w stronie przeciwległej i mieszkańcy Galii mogli przekonać się, że wchodził już w ostatnią swoją kwadrę. A więc w ciągu czterech dni satelita Galii przeszedł z syzygii do kwadratury, co stanowiło tygodniowy prawie okres jego widzialności i co zatem idzie lunacye piętnasto lub szesnastodniowe. Więc dla Galii miesiące księżycowe zmniejszyły się o połowę, tak jak i dnie słoneczne. We trzy dni potem, 26go, księżyc wszedł w łączność z promieniami słońca i znikł w jego światłości. — Czy powróci ? — powiedział Ben-Zuf, który ponieważ pierwszy uwiadomił o pojawieniu się satelity, bardzo się nim interesował. I doprawdy, że po tylu fenomenach kosmicznych, których przyczyny nie znali jeszcze mieszkańcy Galii, spostrzeżenie poczciwego Ben-Zufa nie było bezwzględnie bezużytecznem. Dnia 26go pogoda była bardzo piękna, atmosfera bardzo sucha, termometr spadł na dwanaście stopni. W jakiej odległości znajdowała się podówczas Galia od słońca? jaką drogę przebiegła po swej orbicie od daty wskazanej w ostatnim dokumencie znalezionym w morzu? Żaden z mieszkańców Galii nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Pozorne zmniejszenie się kręgu słonecznego nie mogło już służyć za podstawę rachunku, nawet przybliżonego. Żałować należało, że bezimienny uczony nie przesłał nowych notat, z ostatnimi rezultatami swoich spostrzeżeń. Kapitan Servadac zwłaszcza żałował, że ta szczególna korespondencya z jednym z jego ziomków — upierał się, że jest ziomkiem — nie ma dalszego ciągu. — Z tem wszystkiem, — powiedział swoim towarzyszom, — bardzo być może, iż nasz astronom w dalszym ciągu pisywał do nas przez futerały i baryłki, ale że ani jedne ani drugie nie przybyły na wyspę Gurbi, ani na Gorącą Ziemię! A teraz, gdy morze ścięło się, trzeba się pożegnać ze wszelką nadzieją otrzymania najmniejszego listu od tego oryginała. Morze, jak wiadomo, całkiem zamarzło. Przejście to ze stanu płynnego w stan twardy odbyło się podczas najpyszniejszej pogody i w chwili gdy najmniejszy podmuch wiatru nie poruszał wód galickich. Więc też stwardniała ich powierzchnia była najzupełniej gładką, jak powierzchnia jeziora lub staw klubu łyżwiarzy. Ani jednego wydęcia, ani jednej chropowatości, żadnej szczeliny! Był to lód czysty bez najmniejszej wody i rozciągał się po za krańce widnokręgu. Cóż to za różnica z widokiem, jaki zwykle przedstawiają morza podbiegunowe przy wybrzeżach! Tam góry lodowe, odłamy natłoczone jedne na drugie grożące co chwila straceniem równowagi. Tak zwane pola lodowe są właściwie niewięcej jak nagromadzeniem kawałków lodu nieregularnie połączonych, które zimno utrzymuje w najdziwaczniejszych położeniach; są to góry o niepewnej podstawie, wznoszące się wyżej nad najwyższe maszty statków. Nic niemasz stałego na tych morzach arktycznych, lub antarktycznych, nic tam nie masz niewzruszonego, nie z bronzu góry tam są ulane i lada powiew wiatru, lada zmiana temperatury, wywołują tam zmiany widoku wielce efektowne. Jestto jakby szereg czarodziejskich dekoracyi. Tu, przeciwnie, morze Galickie było w samej rzeczy ustalone i mocniej jeszcze aniżeli w chwili gdy przedstawiało powierzchnią wrażliwą na wiatr. Ogromna biała płaszczyzna gładszą była aniżeli równina Sahary, lub step — i zapewne nadługo. Na uwięzionych wodach morskich pancerz ten zgrubieje wraz ze wzmaganiem się zimna i twardość swą zachowa aż do odwilży... jeżeli odwilż kiedy nastąpi.... Majtkowie byli przyzwyczajeni do fenomenu zamarzania wód północnych, przedstawiających widok pola nieregularnie skrystalizowanego. Nie bez zdziwienia więc przypatrywali się temu morzu Galickiemu, gładkiemu jak jezioro — ale i nie bez zadowolenia, ponieważ lodowe pole, doskonale wygładzone, bardzo nadawało się do ślizgania. Dobryna posiadała mnóstwo łyżew, które rozdano amatorom, a tych nie brakło. Marynarze dawali lekcye Hiszpanom; i wkrótce przy pięknej pogodzie, przy zimnie ostrem, ale znośnem, ponieważ nie było wiatru, nie było ani jednego Galijczyka, któryby się nie ćwiczył w zakreślaniu najpiękniejszych linii. Mała Nina i młody Pablo wykonywali cuda jednając sobie huczne oklaski. Kapitan Servadac, zręczny we wszystkich zabawach gimnastycznych, dorównał wkrótce profesorowi swemu, hrabiemu. Sam Ben-Zuf wykonywał znakomite sztuki; ale też zresztą ślizgał się on nieraz na ogromnym stawie Montmartre, „także niby morzu.“ Ten rodzaj ćwiczeń, bardzo przydatnych pod względem zdrowia, stał się jednocześnie pożyteczną rozrywką dla mieszkańców Gorącej Ziemi. W razie potrzeby mógł on być środkiem do komunikacyi. I w samej rzeczy porucznik Prokop, jeden z najlepszych łyżwiarzów Galii, kilkakrotnie przeprawiał się w ten sposób z Gorącej Ziemi na wyspę Gurbi, to jest robił około dziesięciu mil w dwóch godzinach. — Oto co na przestrzeni Galii zastąpi żelazne koleje starego świata, — mówił kapitan Servadac. — Właściwie mówiąc łyżwa jest nie więcej jak rodzajem relsa, przytwierdzonego do nogi ślizgającego się! Tymczasem temperatura zniżała się stopniowo; termometr wykazywał średnio od piętnastu do szesnastu stopni niżej zera. W miarę jak ciepło tak się zmniejszało i światło malało również, jak gdyby krąg słoneczny był zamaskowany przez księżyc w cząstkowem zaćmieniu. Na wszystkich przedmiotach rozpościerał się rodzaj pół-cienia i smutne robił wrażenie dla oka. Było to też przyczyną moralnego zachmurzenia się, przeciw któremu należało oddziaływać. Jakże bo też ci wygnańcy z kuli ziemskiej, dotąd tak ściśle związani z ruchem ludzkim, nie mieli myśleć o samotności, która się dokoła nich rozpościerała? Jakżeby zapomnieli, że ziemia grawitując już w odległości milionów mil od Galii, jeszcze oddalała się od niej ciągle? Czy mogli przypuszczać, iż znowu zobaczą ją kiedy, zważywszy, że bryła oderwana od niej coraz bardziej zagłębiała się w przestrzenie między planetarne? Nic nawet nie dowodziło, że kiedyś opuści te przestrzenie, podległe władzy słońca, by przebiegać świat gwiazdzisty i poruszać się w atrakcyjnym zakręcie jakiego nowego słońca. Hrabia, kapitan Servadac i porucznik Prokop, jedni tylko z całej galickiej kolonii mogli myśleć o tych ewentualnościach. Zresztą i towarzysze ich, nie zagłębiając się tak dalece w tajemnice i groźby przyszłości, doznawali tak samo jak oni, choć bezwiednie, skutków sytuacyi, nie mającej podobnej sobie w dziejach świata. Należało zatem pomyśleć o rozerwaniu ich, czy to oświecając, czy też zabawiając, i ćwiczenie w ślizganiu się zrobiło zbawienną dywersyę w jednostajnej pracy codziennej. Gdy się powiedziało, że wszyscy mieszkańcy Gorącej Ziemi brali mniej więcej udział wtem zbawiennem ćwiczeniu, to rozumie się z wyjątkiem Izaaka Hakhabuta. Pomimo surowej temperatury, Hakhabut nie ukazał się od czasu przybycia z wyspy Gurbi. Ponieważ kapitan Servadac surowo zabronił stosunków z nim, więc nikt nie odwiedzał go na Hanzie. Ale nie wielki dymek wylatujący z komina kajuty przekonywał, że właściciel statku ciągle przebywa na jego pokładzie. Kosztowało go to, bezwątpienia, że zużytkowywał własne paliwo, chociaż w najmniejszej ilości, gdy mógł bezpłatnie korzystać z ciepła wulkanicznego w Ulu Niny. Ale wolał ten wydatek, aniżeli rozstanie się z Hanzą dla podzielania wspólnego życia. Bo któżby w jego nieobecności czuwał nad cennym ładunkiem? Zresztą Hanza i galiota urządzone były tak, iż mogły wytrzymać niebezpieczeństwa długiej zimy. Porucznik Prokop pilnie się tem zajmował. Należycie umocowane w zatoce, objęte teraz jej lodowym pancerzem obie były nieruchome. Ale zachowano tę ostrożność, że tak jak to czynią zimujący na morzach arktycznych, obrębywano lód do koła nich, tak że ten nie naciskał boków z narażeniem na zgniecenie. Z nadejściem odwilży można było spodziewać się, że oba statki znajdą się nieuszkodzone na powierzchni wód. Morze Galickie było zatem teraz zamarznięte na całej swej przestrzeni i podczas ostatnich swych odwiedzin na wyspie Gurbi porucznik Prokop mógł przekonać się, że lód rozciągał się jak okiem zajrzeć na północ, wschód i zachód. Jedno tylko miejsce tej przestronnej kotliny oparło się fenomenowi stwardnienia. Był to rodzaj stawu w dole głównej pieczary, do którego wylewał się strumień lawy gorącej. Tam woda była zupełnie wolną w swoich skalistych ramach, a lód tworzący się pod wpływem zimna natychmiast topniał przy ogniu. Woda syczała i ulatniała się przy zetknięciu z lawą i ciągłe wrzenie utrzymywało jej cząstki w stanie nieprzerwanego parowania. Mała ta część morza, zawsze płynna, pozwalałaby rybakom okazywać z powodzeniem swą umiejętność: ale jak mówił Ben-Zuf ryba była tam zanadto dopieczona, by dać się złapać! W pierwszych dniach kwietnia pogoda zmieniła się, niebo zasępiło, nie wywołując wszakże żadnej zmiany w temperaturze. Zniżanie się bowiem termometru nie zależało od szczególnej zmiany w atmosferze, ani od większej lub mniejszej ilości pary, jaką ta była nasycona. Nie działo się tak z Galią jak z innemi okolicami polarnemi kuli ziemskiej, ulegającemi niezbędnie wpływowi atmosferycznemu, a których zimy doznają pewnych zmian pod wpływem wiatrów, często zmieniających się. Zimno nowej sferoidy nie mogło spowodować ważnych zmian termometrycznych. Wynikało ono wogóle tylko z oddalenia się Galii od źródła wielkiego światła i ciepła i miało się wzmagać, aż dopóki nie dojdzie do granicy temperatury określonej przez Fouriera dla przestrzeni. Około tego czasu powstała prawdziwa burza, burza bez śniegu i deszczu, lecz podczas której wiatr srożył się z gwałtownością niesłychaną. Wpadając przez ognistą oponę, zamykającą zewnątrz zagłębienie sali wspólnej, sprawiał on tam najszczególniejszy efekt. Bardzo trzeba było zabezpieczać się od lawy, którą wpychał do wnętrza. Ale nie było obawy, by ją zagasił. Przeciwnie, nasycając się oksygenem, huragan ten zwiększał jej rozpalenie, jakby ogromny wentylator. Czasami nacisk jego bywał tak gwałtowny, że płynna zasłona rozdzierała się na chwilę i zimne powietrze wpadało do sali, ale rozdarcie takie prawie w tejże chwili zamykało się, a odświeżenie powietrza było korzystnem. Dnia 4 kwietnia księżyc, nowo pozyskany, zaczął oddzielać się od iradyacyi słonecznej w formie nowiu. Ukazywał się zatem po ośmiodniowej prawie nieobecności, co można było przewidzieć z poprzednich obserwacyj. Obawy więc, mniej więcej uzasadnione, że go się już nie ujrzy, nie sprawdziły się, ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu Ben-Zufa. Nowy satelita zdawał się zdecydowanym odbywać punktualnie swą półmiesięczną obsługę Galii. Jak przypominamy sobie, wskutek zniknięcia wszelkiej innej ziemi uprawnej, ptaki uniesione atmosferą galicką, schroniły się na wyspę Gurbi. Tam ziemia hojnie wystarczała na ich wyżywienie podczas ciepłych dni; tysiącami też widywano je przybywające ze wszystkich punktów asteroidy. Ale z nadejściem wielkiego zimna, pola rychło pokryły się śniegiem, ten zaś rychło przemienił się w ścisły lód, nie dozwalający najsilniejszym dziobom dosięgnąć aż do gruntu. Więc nastąpiła powszechna wędrówka ptaków, które instynktem wiedzione, rzuciły się na Gorącą Ziemię. Kontynent ten wprawdzie nie posiadał żadnej dla nich żywności, ale był zamieszkały. Zamiast uciekać przed człowiekiem, ptaki poczęły wtedy wyszukiwać go. Wszelkie śmiecie wyrzucane codziennie na zewnątrz galeryj, znikało w tejże chwili, ale wiele brakowało do tego by wystarczało na przekarmienie tysięcy indywiduów wszelkiego gatunku. Wkrótce nawet, naciskane zimnem i głodem, kilkaset sztuk odważyło się wejść w wąski tunel i obrać sobie siedzibę w Ulu Niny. Znowu zatem należało rozpocząć polowanie, gdyż niepodobna było wytrzymać. Była to rozrywka w codziennych zajęciach i myśliwi małej kolonii nie próżnowali. Ilość tych ptaków była tak znaczna, iż wkrótce przybycie ich podobne stało się do napadu. Były tak wygłodzone i co za tem idzie tak żarłoczne, że pochwytywały kawałki mięsa a nawet chleba z rąk jedzących w sali. Odpędzano je kamieniami, kijami, nawet strzałami. Ale dopiero po całym szeregu walk zawziętych, zdołano uwolnić się po części od tych niewygodnych gości, pozostawiwszy wszakże kilka par dla rozmnożenia gatunków. Ben-Zuf był wielkim urządzicielem polowania. Jak się rozrządzał! jak hałasował! Jakiemi żołnierskiemi przekleństwami obarczał nieszczęśliwe ptactwo! Ile go zjedzono w ciągu kilku dni, z tych gatunków co były do jedzenia przydatne, jak dzikie kaczki, kuliki, kuropatwy, bekasy, krzyki i t. d.! Można nawet przypuszczać, że myśliwi takie najchętniej zabijali. Nakoniec porządek począł przywracać się w Ulu Niny. Było już nie więcej nad stu może intruzów, które pochowały się w otworach skały i trudno było wypędzić je ztamtąd. To też stało się, iż intruzy te w końcu poczęły poczytywać się za stałych lokatorów i innych tam już nie dopuszczać. Nastąpił zatem niby rozejm między stronami walczącemi o swe siedziby i za milczącą zgodą pozwolono upartym sprawować policyę miejscową. A jak się z tego wywiązywali! Nieszczęśliwy ptak, który zabłąkał się w galeryi i bez prawa i przywileju, bywał bezzwłocznie wygnany lub ukarany śmiercią przez nieubłaganych swoich współbraci po pierzu. Dnia 15. kwietnia krzyki dały się słyszeć przy wejściu do głównej galeryi. Nina wołała na pomoc. Pablo poznał jej głos i wyprzedzając Ben-Zufa, pospieszył do małej swej przyjaciółki. — Chodź! chodź! — wołała Nina — oni chcą mi go zabić! Pablo, rzuciwszy się naprzód, ujrzał kilka morskich jastrzębi ścierających się z małą dziewczyną. Uzbrojony kijem rzucił się i rozpędził drapieżne stworzenia, nie bez tego by sam nie otrzymał kilka uderzeń dziobem. — Co ci jest Nino? — zapytał. — Patrz, Pablo — odrzekła młoda dziewczyna, wskazując na ptaka, którego tuliła do piersi. Ben-Zuf, który nadszedł w tej chwili, wziął go z rąk dziewczyny i zawołał: — To gołąb! Był to w samej rzeczy gołąb, a nawet z rodzaju gołębi wędrownych, miał bowiem skrzydła lekko wycięte i zagięte na końcach. — Ha! — zawołał Ben-Zuf — przez wszystkich świętych z Montmartre! on ma torebkę na szyi! W kilka chwil potem gołąb był już w ręku kapitana Servadac i wszyscy, zebrawszy się w wielkiej sali, chciwie wpatrywali się w niego. — Nadchodzą nam wiadomości od naszego uczonego! — zawołał kapitan Servadac. — Ponieważ morze nie jest już wolne, więc używa on ptaków dla swojej korespondencyi! O! gdyby tym razem podpisał się, a zwłaszcza dał swój adres! Torebka była poczęści rozerwana podczas walki gołębia z jastrzębiami. Otworzono ją i znaleziono krótką notatkę, lakonicznie zredagowaną, tej treści: „Galia. Droga przebyta od 1 marca do 1 kwietnia: 39,700,000 m.! Odległość od słońca: 110,000,000 m.! Po drodze pochwycona Nerina. Żywności poczyna braknąć, i...“ Reszta depeszy, poszarpana dzióbami ptaków, była nieczytelną. — O! przeklęte ptactwo! — zawołał kapitan Servadac. Widocznie musiał tam być podpis, i data, i miejsce zkąd pochodzi notatka. Na ten raz jest ona cała po francusku, więc pisał ją Francuz! I nie módz dopomódz temu nieszczęśliwemu! Hrabia i porucznik Prokop poszli na pole bitwy, w nadziei że znajdą jakie szczątki powyrywane, które mogłyby naprowadzić ich na drogę... Poszukiwania ich były bezowocne. — Czyż nigdy nie dowiemy się, gdzie jest ten ostatni żyjący człowiek? — zawołał kapitan Servadac. — Ach! — krzyknęła w tej chwili Nina, — Zuf, popatrz no! To mówiąc wskazała na gołębia, którego ostrożnie trzymała w ręku. Na lewem skrzydle ptaka widocznym był odcisk mokrej pieczęci, a na niej wyraz najważniejszy, mianowicie — „Formentera...“